Gwen's revenge
by serinablackcat98
Summary: Julie hasn't been in Bellwood for a long time, but now she is back and ready to face all that she'd left behind. Her one goal is to get Ben back and finally win back the relationship they had together..., only there might be something standing in between her plans... Ben/Rook. Oneshot. Contains a very evil Gwen! You have been warned... :D


Revenge is sweet.

Julie hadn't been in Bellwood for a long time, but now she was back and ready to face all that she'd left behind. The first thing she'd do was unpack, then she'd maybe go to Cash's place and see if he still likes her. After that maybe just trot around and see if anyone remembers her, but then, then she'd find Ben and after so long she'd be able to get him back.

Originally, Julie had gone out with Ben. One year and six months. It was the longest relationship Ben had been in, though he hadn't had another girlfriend other than Julie. Ben called her his one and only. She remembered him saying that to her one day at sunset. His eyes and hers were locked in a short love filled stare and an unbreakable promise was made. To stay by the others side no matter what.

It was so romantic and she couldn't help but to just smile at the memory. Though, Julie had broken that promise. She'd moved away from Bellwood and not only that, she'd cheated on Ben. Ben of course had no idea and she just knew that he still had no idea. It was a sweet thing really. The other boy was nice and much more gentlemanly than Ben. She enjoyed his company, but even though she was happy with him she couldn't break up with Ben. He was Ben Ten for crying out loud! Not only was he famous, but Julie felt as though the two of them just had to be together whether she was cheating on him or not.

She and Gwen got along as well, she couldn't break up with Ben and expect her and Gwen to still be great friends. She and Gwen were great friends, the best of friends. But even friends fought. Before Julie left she had a pretty nasty argument with Gwen. She never found out why Gwen was so angry, but she didn't care in the least. Now all she had to do was find Gwen and get her friendship back. After being reunited with her friend and her boyfriend Kevin she would finally approach the hero that she knew as her ex-boyfriend Ben.

Julie did feel a little bad though; she'd cheated on Ben. The one that she'd sworn to be with for the rest of her life, but that was over a long time ago. She was ready to get back to Ben and start a new relationship with him. Only this time with rules. She wasn't going to be pushed to the side every time the city was burning down. No, this time it was going to be her above all else, if he wants to save people then he'd have to ask her before he races off.

Finally Julie was done unpacking and she walked outside. On her way to Cash's house. However, before she could get to Cash's she caught Gwen in the corner of her eye. Gwen hadn't seen her yet, but was reading a book as she leaned on the hood of Kevin's car, the owner was nowhere to be seen. Julie smiled to herself, _'Well, I have to start somewhere,'_ she thought as she approached the girl. Once she was within arms reach of Gwen the red haired girl looked up and saw Julie. Gwen raised an eyebrow at her, "Can I help you?" she asked.

Julie smiled, "Gwen, it's me, Julie."

Gwen's eyes widened, but before she could say anything Julie interrupted. "I'm really sorry about what I did and I'm sorry about what I said, can we just start over?" she asked with a low frown. Gwen blinked at her and then smiled. "Sure," she said with a laugh. "I can't even remember what we were fighting over!"

Julie laughed with Gwen and the girls stopped to look at each other, both taking in just how different the other looked. Gwen had her hair cut short and tied back in a ponytail, she had a pair of thin glasses on. She wore a blue vest on, one that was very similar to the old one, but without sleeves. She had a baby blue blouse on underneath her vest and black long pants. Julie had to admit Gwen looked older with the glasses on, but she knew it was the same Gwen.

Julie had changed a lot too, Gwen noticed that Julie had a bright Pink jacket on and a short white skirt on. She wore her socks up to her knees and had her hair in piggy tails. Gwen felt a bit silly for not knowing it was Julie in the first place, but she knew now. Gwen giggled a little.

"So, Julie what have you been up to?" she asked with a grin.

Julie shrugged, "A lot of things actually, I still play tennis, but not as much as I used to," she smiled, "And although I made a lot of friends at my new school I just couldn't stay there, all the boys there were really nice and everything, but right now I finally realised that I was better off with Ben."

"Do you think he still likes me?" Julie asked with a frown. Gwen's eyes went even wider and a huge grin spread on her face. Gwen smiled like it was her wedding day. "Julie, Ben?" she asked with a grin. "You want to get back with him?"

"Yes, I've been out with almost every guy in my grade at the high school, but Ben's the only one for me," Julie began to rub her hand up and down her arm as if she was cold. Gwen's eyes were half lidded for a second, but then she grinned again. "Well Julie, I don't know if Ben still likes you, but he has been pretty upset lately, he's pretty alone at the moment, his dad's been off on business, his partner is on a mission without him, he's really miserable, no dad, no partner and no girlfriend so I think now would be a perfect time to spring the question," Gwen nodded.

"Really?" Julie smiled, "That's great!"

"Yeah, actually Julie, Kevin and I were just about to meet up with Ben, maybe you could come with us?" she raised an eyebrow. Julie's eyes filled with joy and she nodded.

"That would be great! Thank you so much!" she shouted and then began to giggle. She straightened up when Kevin approached, he looked bored and yawned, placing a hand heavily over his mouth. "So are we gonna do this or not?" he yawned and the looked at Gwen. His eyes drifted next to the girl and landed on Julie. "Who's that?" Kevin asked pointing lazily at the girl.

"Julie," Gwen rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Remember? The one that went out with Ben?"

Kevin thought for a moment and then realisation hit him, "Oh yeah, I remember, so what? Are you back for Ben or something?" he asked. Julie nodded and crossed her arms. Kevin grunted, "Wonderful, 'cause that's totally what he needs right now," he muttered and unlocked the car, sitting in the drivers seat. Gwen glared at Kevin and then looked at Julie who was also staring at Kevin. "He's just really protective of Ben now and after you broke up with Ben well,... Ben was really upset about it and Kevin just hated to see him like that, you know Ben's practically a little brother to him," she smiled. Julie just nodded and then both got into the car.

Kevin drove to where they were to meet Ben and got out of the car. Once they had arrived they saw Ben already waiting. He looked on the verge of falling to sleep. When he saw them he got up from the park bench he was sitting on and ran towards the car. "What took you so long?! I've been here for over an hour!" he shouted. Kevin rolled his eyes and just walked past Ben.

"Who cares, we're here aren't we?" Kevin muttered and Ben glared after him. He smiled when he saw Gwen step out of the car and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw that there was another person in the car. He frowned as he tried to see who it was and when he saw the full image raced over to the car. "Julie!" he shouted. Julie smiled at him and both of them shared a hug.

"Hello Ben," Julie grinned and pulled away, "Missed me?" she asked.

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Ben shouted and then turned around to look at Kevin who was glaring at the two from the bench. "We've got so much to catch up on!" he called looking back at Julie. Julie smiled back, "We do," she giggled.

"Well, I do have today off, would you join us?" he asked with a grin. Julie put her finger to her chin in thought, "Why not?" she laughed.

The three of them enjoyed themselves. They watched a movie, they ate and the above all got to tell their stories of what they'd been up to. Ben didn't take his eyes off Julie the entire time she told them about her school and she could have sworn she saw the dreamy look he was giving her. She and Ben had so much fun that day and it all led up to the evening.

It was sunset now and while Gwen and Kevin were discussing things that didn't concern the two Ben and Julie watched the sunset.

Julie looked into Ben's eyes. Now was the perfect time. "Ben?" she asked with a smile. Ben looked at her and smiled back, "Yeah, Julie?"

"I had a lot of fun today Ben," she giggled.

"Me too," he nodded, "I miss this you know, me and you hanging out, It's just like the old days don't you think?" Ben asked with a smile growing. Julie's eyes were now half lidded and she whispered, "Exactly like the old days."

Ben smiled at Julie and the girl frowned. _'Why isn't Ben asking me?'_ she wondered, annoyed that he'd remained silent. Now that she thought about it, Ben hadn't tried anything all day. He hadn't tried to grab her hand or wrap his arm around her.

She then grew a theory, _'Ben is just shy!'_ she thought. _'I will have to do it then.' _"Ben?" she whispered. Ben looked at Julie with a smile and Julie grinned back. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course Julie," Ben said with an almost frown. "You can ask me anything." Julie smiled and leaned closer to Ben. "Tell me, how much did you miss me?"

"A whole lot," Ben grinned and stared down to Julie. "You remember how close we were."

Julie smiled almost wickedly, "And now we're together again," she whispered. "Ben."

"Yeah?"

"Ben, I need to ask you something else now, something you've wanted to hear for the two whole years I've been gone," she closed her eyes as she prepared herself. Ben leaned in close to hear what Julie had to say and smiled at her orange tinged face in the light. He looked past her for a moment and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. "Ben, I know that I was wrong for leaving and I want you back, Ben I'm taking you back as my boy-"

"Rook!" Ben screamed as he jumped to his feet and ran past Julie before she could even continue. Julie blinked for a few seconds. Anger boiled through her, _'how dare he ignore me! We're going to have a long conversation about ignorance once we're dating again!'_ Her mind roared. She turned around to see Ben running towards a tall, violet alien.

Once Ben was close he wrapped his arms around Rook and held him so tight that not even a crowbar could break them apart. "What are you doing back so early?" Ben asked pulling away with a grin. "I thought you weren't coming back for another week!"

Rook chuckled at Ben, "We found the culprit earlier than we'd expected and so we came back with him, He was poor at combat, but I couldn't say that I'm disappointed he didn't pick up such a great fight, at least I got back to you quicker than expected," Rook smiled warmly down to the boy.

"You're damn right! You have no idea how long I've waited to do this!" Ben shouted and stood on his toes. He wrapped his arms around Rook's neck and planted his lips on Rook's in a soft kiss. Rook leaned down a bit and wrapped his arms around Ben's waist. Julie's world broke, was she really seeing this?! Was Ben kissing an alien?! Was Ben kissing someone other than her?! Was Ben kissing a boy?!

She heard a voice behind her. "That's for cheating on my cousin." Julie twirled around and saw Gwen and Kevin standing behind her, their arms were crossed and Gwen was smirking. "What?" Julie raised an eyebrow, still confused and very disturbed.

"That's what you get for cheating on Ben!" Gwen smirked. Julie's eyes widened, but before she could explain herself Gwen cut her off. "I knew you cheated on Ben two years ago and although Ben didn't know and still doesn't I had to get back at you." Gwen the glared at Julie. "You spent more time with the other boy, made Ben feel horrible, like he did something wrong and then left him all alone!" she yelled then regained her smirk. "And this was my revenge, I told you that Ben wanted to go out with you and you believed me and now you're heart broken because he's got someone else now!"

Julie couldn't even talk at this point and just gawked at the two. She turned around and saw Ben and Rook still in their tight embrace, now engaging in a small make-out session. "You can't be serious!" Julie shouted and pointed at the two, "He left me for that?!"

"His name is Rook and Ben loves him Julie," Gwen glared, "And unlike you, Rook would never cheat on Ben!" Gwen roared. Julie scrunched her hands into fists and squinted her eyes shut.

"You-you mean Ben's gay now?!" Julie stuttered with her eyes wide. Gwen just smirked and Kevin chuckled. "You must be pretty unattractive to make your boyfriend gay," he murmured.

"How could you do this to me?! I thought we were friends! You-you bitch!" Julie roared.

Kevin laughed, "You know the funny thing, you've been gone for two years and all Ben said was hi, Rook's gone for a few days and Ben's stuck to him like glue!"

Julie's face was burning and she pointed a finger to both of them, fury filling her eyes and she screamed out in defence.

"Oh yeah?! Well I don't care! Ben can do what ever he wants to! He'll never be good enough for me anyway! And besides he's probably crying inside knowing that he's stuck with that guy instead of me and he wishes that he was-"

"_Oh Rook~" _They heard Ben say from behind Julie. Julie's face grew bright red and she glared at both Gwen and Kevin. "I hate you guys! I wish you were all dead!" she screamed and ran off. She ran past Ben and Rook who were still both making out, their hands running all over each other. Julie screamed in anger and disgust as she past, but they didn't even notice her. She ran from all of them, her direction pointed straight for Cash's house.

Ben and Rook stopped once Julie was gone and Ben hugged Rook. "I really missed you," he murmured in Rook's chest. Rook ran his fingers through Ben's hair. "I missed you too."

Ben giggled as Rook pressed his lips to his forehead. "Oh yeah! Rook!" Ben shouted and pulled off of him. "You've got to meet Julie, she's a really good friend of mine and-" Ben paused as he scanned around for Julie. "Where'd Julie go?" he asked.

Gwen chuckled, "Don't worry, she said that she had somewhere to be, Cash's house I believe." Ben's eyes dropped to the ground. "Oh," he whispered, but then shook it off. "Oh well, at least you're back!" he laughed as he grabbed Rook's face for another kiss.

Kevin stared down at Gwen and watched the girl's pleased expression.

"So this whole time you were planning to get back at Julie?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Gwen chuckled and flicked the hair out of her face.

"Yes, no one cheats on my cousin and gets away with it, she had it coming eventually, I mean she can't just come in here and expect Ben to wrap his arms around her and tell her that he doesn't care if she's cheating," she muttered as she rolled her eyes.

Kevin stared down at Gwen with wide eyes and then smirked, "Now I remember why I fell in love you!" he laughed.

Gwen rolled her eyes, "No one cheats on my cousin, Kevin, no one and if they do they'll never get away with it." Gwen sighed as she watched Ben and Rook talking and laughing together. She smiled up at Kevin.

"Revenge is sweet," Gwen sighed and leaned her head on Kevin's chest.

The end.


End file.
